Windholm
The city of Windholm is situated in the south of the lands of the Fierdsvain. It is originally the seat of power of Earl Sigimund Stonehand. The city lies upon the south-west coast of Pendor, with a vast ocean to the west, mountains and High Pass Fortress to the east, and Valonbray in the north. The area around the city is covered by forests and woodland. Its villages are Ruvar and Yule. As of 3.9, Windholm is guarunteed to have the newest Knighthood order, the Order of the Kraken Cultists It is to note that due to it's position, which is very separated to the rest of the Fierdsvain, and also having the D'Shar frontier so close, will often fall in hands of the D'Shar in the first war between these two. Economy The main exports of Windholm (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Smoked Fish, Ale, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth, Pottery and Salt. Guildmaster The Guildmaster of Windholm is Helgi Goldtooth. He can be found a short distance up the main street from the city gates, atop the large embankment behind the arms merchant, overlooking the city. People of Interest *Lady Dria - The wife of Earl Sigimund Stonehand. She can be found in the castle, up the main street from the main gates and down the street to the right at the top of the main street. Immediateley turn left and head through the gates into the castle courtyard. Lady Dria is on the first floor in the main hall. *Lord Seneschal Ivar One-ear - Castle Seneschal. Found in the same area as Lady Dria, on the first floor. *Kronark - Tavern Keeper. His tavern is the first building on the right of the main street. *Samuel the Tamer - Horse Merchant. His stables are just down the street to the right hand side as you enter the city gates. *Jorswelt of Silverwood - Arms Merchant. His stall is right up at the end of the main street, against the enbankment, slightly to the left hand side. *Lennet - Armour Merchant. Found by heading up the main street and turning right at the top of the street. Head straight down to the far side. Lennet's stall is at the end of the street. *Sigh - Goods Merchant. Her shop is the first building on the left hand side of the main street. *Boris - Arena Master. Found on the platform overlooking the arena. The entrance is located by heading up the main street and turning right at the far end. Head down the side street and turn down the street to the right of the armour merchant. The door is just to the left of the practice dummies and targets. Tournaments Tournaments in Windholm can best be described as a celebration of the greatest weapon that the Fierdsvain possess, the Axe. An entirely melee based tourney, they differ however from the tournaments of other Fierdsvain cities by breaking the age old Fierdsvain taboo of fighting on foot, with a lucky few of the combatants receiving a Horse to aid them in combat, along with the following two armaments: Axes and Shields. A fairly straight forward tournament in general, the only real tactic is to get in close and strike hard against your adversaries, and if you are lucky enough to receive a horse then use your mobility to distance yourself from your opponents until an opportunity presents itself to land the knockout blow. It is recommended that Shields are used to maximum effect whilst they last, as not only are Axes one of the most powerful melee weapons that one can bring to bear upon one's assailants, they also bear a notorious reputation for their ability to rend Shields to shreds. Tournaments in Windholm are a short, swift and brutal affair, though as long as skillful blocking is maintained and opportune strikes are used to their full advantage then any experienced fighter will find only slight challenge in this tourney, and a quick and easy opportunity to boost renown and personal wealth. Category:Locations Category:Fierdsvain Category:Cities Category:Order of the Kraken Cultists